powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Oily to Bed, Oily to Rise
Oily to Bed, Oily to Rise is the thirtieth episode of Power Rangers Zeo. It is the third episode of the Gold Ranger arc. Synopsis Kat, Tommy, and his brother David are participating in a surfing contest, as the Machine Empire sends down Leaky Faucet to pollute the waters of Angel Grove with Cog oil. Plot A surfing competition is taking place on the beach, with Tommy, his brother David, and lifeguard Rocky cheering Kat on to victory. As Kat gets ready, she jokingly asks if the Gold Ranger knows how to surf and comments that he might be one of the other surfers without anybody knowing. High above Earth, King Mondo decides to rectify the humans' reliance on water in their lives by polluting it, courtesy of his robot Leaky Faucet. With Klank and Orbus supervising, Leaky Faucet turns to liquid and begins contaminating Angel Grove's water supply from within the pipes. At his office, Det. Stone is teaching Bulk and Skull an essential skill of being a detective: how to brew a good pot of coffee. As Bulk prepares the coffee beans, Skull pours fresh water to brew. Instead, gross-looking green ooze comes pouring out of the water fountain, but the pair tries to make do and starts brewing. Elsewhere at the Juice Bar, Adam and Tanya order up some drinks from Ernie, whose machines are also churning the same sickly green substance. When they smell the ooze, they recognize it as the stench of Cog oil. Analysis at the Power Chamber confirms their suspicion, and Billy warns that Cog oil is incredibly toxic when taken through skin contact or ingestion. Further north on the beach, Cogs are preparing to dump a big drum of the substance into the ocean. Though Tanya and Adam morph and attempt to prevent it, they are overpowered and the Cog oil is dumped into the water, where the currents pull it south towards the competition. Back on the beach, the surfing contest is in full swing and Kat is close to taking the lead when the Cog oil comes drifting in. Tommy and David swim to pull Kat out in time and they all return to shore. As Bulk and Skull continue brewing their toxic coffee, Det. Stone switches on the television in time to catch a news report declaring all citizens to avoid using tap water due to the contamination. Meanwhile, Billy has just discovered Leaky Faucet crawling through the city's pipes and is working on an antidote to the contamination. Zordon calls Tommy, Kat, and Rocky to inform them of the news, but when they turn to David, they find that he's vanished. Regardless, they rendezvous with Adam and Tanya at the water treatment plant to deal with the walking water hazard. Leaky Faucet's power to liquefy his body allows him to elude the Rangers' attacks and escape into the pipes again, and so the Rangers begin closing off the pipes to flush him out. The Rangers corner Leaky Faucet as a Cog team arrives, but the Gold Ranger appears to help drop their numbers. Even with his help, though, the monster is still too much to handle. Instead, the Rangers lure him to a nearby Freon pipe and blast it open, freezing him solid. One enlargement from Klank and Orbus later, Leaky Faucet is dried out for good by the Zeo Ultrazord. As Mondo fumes over another failure, Bulk and Skull finish brewing the coffee now that the water is back to normal. It comes out very thick and bitter, too much so for the pair but perfect for Det. Stone. At the beach, the Rangers get ready to hear the winner of the surfing competition when David reappears, his earlier absence brushed aside as him having "something to take care of". Though Kat doesn't win the trophy, she is grateful for having clean water. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine "Kat" Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *Brad Hawkins as Trey of Triforia (Gold Zeo Ranger, voice) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Gregg Bullock as Detective Jerome Stone *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Erik Frank as David Trueheart *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) and Orbus (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Ezra Weisz as Leaky Faucet (voice) Notes *Final appearance of David Trueheart, though he and his father are briefly mentioned in "The Joke's on Blue". *This episode sets up David as a "red herring" for the Gold Ranger's then-unrevealed identity, since he vanishes as the rangers prepare to go to battle. The Gold Ranger shows up to help the rangers in battle, and after Leaky Faucet is destroyed, David shows again. When Tommy asks David where he had been, David replies, "I had something I needed to take care of." *The episode's title is a play on one of Ben Franklin's famous phrases: "Early to bed and early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise." **This feeds right into the theming of Rock-A-Bye Power Rangers, the very next episode. Song *Big Bang (Instrumental) *Enemies Beware (Instrumental) See Also (fight footage) Category:Zeo Category:Episode